Screaming in the Dark
by freedomatthesea
Summary: Killian Jones is a werewolf seeking revenge against the hunter that murdered his mate, but Emma Swan stands in his way. Prequel to the one-shot "Claw Your Skin". Plot-divergence . werewolf!Killian x Emma
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Well, here we have it _Screaming in the Dark_, the prequel to the one-shot _Claw Your Skin_. This has to be probably the hardest fic I've ever written, so I apologize if this first chapter is rough. There's a lot of stuff to explain and get out there and the only way to write it, that I know, is more in line with how someone writes a screenplay. So I hope you understand, feel free to ask questions!

* * *

_Killian's shoulders were pitched forward as he pushed open the door of the tavern, his pack hot on his heels as they made their way in and sought out their usual table. The tavern was quiet, but only because they'd arrived. A hush always fell around the establishment, attention turned towards the menacing group of men that filled the room with their presence. Every week, like clockwork, they came - drinking and playing to their hearts' content and finding the women who were all too willing to lay with the wolves for a night._

_Unlike other packs around the kingdom, they didn't conceal what they were. They embraced it. Even their appearances and mannerism had taken on that of the wolf. _

_"I see my favorite men have come back around."_

_Killian lifted his gaze from his rum, a smirk forming on his lips as he set his sights on Milah. "_Men_?" He questioned, feigning injury at her words. "Here I was thinking you had a favorite _man_." He reached out and caught a hold of her arm, tugging her down onto the bench beside him. _

_Milah gave him a cool smile, one that didn't carry to her gaze. "You did mark me after all." She slid her hand slowly over his thigh, leaning in close so their lips were almost touching._

_His eyes narrowed, flickering to her lips. "And that means your _mine_." He caught her lips, but she pulled away, causing a low growl to rise up in the back of his throat. _

_"Only if you take me _away _from here." She said, pulling away from his powerful arm that was curled around her waist possessively. "Let me join your pack. Take me away from this life. Away from_ that_man."_

_Killian tensed, reaching for his mug of rum and downing it, masking the glint of anger in his eyes. "We discussed this. You have a _son _who is too young to travel with us."_

_"We also," She danced her fingers over the deep v neckline of his shirt, brushing her fingers over his dark curly hair, "_discussed_, that we could come back for him." Milah rested her chin on his shoulder, her breath dancing over his year. "Come on _Killian_." _

_Killian glared at her out of the corner of his eyes, "We leave tomorrow. Be ready to go." He said lowly, brushing her away and grabbing his mug again. He knew the game she was playing at; she'd played it with him since the very first day that they met. She knew how to get what she wanted and for the most part, he was fine with it. Most days, she made him happy. But the thought of abandoning her son left a foul taste on his tongue. _

_He wanted the family unit – a pack of his own. He'd marked her as his and he'd sworn to her that he was completely hers. But there were times where he doubted just how serious she was about the mark; when her gaze drifted to other men in his pack and she seemed less interested in him when he came back into town._

_But he was _happy_. Why wouldn't he be happy?_

* * *

The streak of black came out of nowhere. She slammed on her breaks as quickly as she could, but it came a second too late. The animal cried out loudly as the cruiser hit it stumbling a few more steps before collapsing against the hard ground.

Emma got out of the car as quickly as possible, moving cautiously towards the injured animal. It looked like some sort of dog; thick black hair, now slick with the shine of red blood. But at the same time it was almost _too_ big to be a dog. She watched as it struggled to get back onto its feet, trying in earnest, it seemed, to avoid her.

"Hey there," She held her hand out as she approached; trying to tell the animal that she was harmless. If it was someone's pet she was going to have to take it to the shelter and get it checked out. But that meant getting it into the cruiser and with the way it – _he_, she was certain it was male – was trying to edge away from her, she didn't think she was going to have any luck.

"Come here boy," Emma inhaled sharply as the dog turned around to face her, unbelievably blue eyes meeting hers. "I'm not going to hurt you." She stepped closer and the dog bowed its head, as if to say he wasn't going to harm her either.

Honestly, she had no idea if this was someone's pet or if this was her first night in Storybrooke all over again and she'd hit some wild animal. She held her hand out, smiling in relief as the dog sniffed at her hand, licking at her fingers. "Come here, I won't hurt you." Emma said again, brushing her fingers over his head, scratching gently behind at his ear.

The dog moved closer, raising his muzzle to sniff at her hand again - those blue eyes on her as he moved closer. It was almost trance like, that was the only thing Emma could akin it to. She wasn't entirely certain if that look was telling her that she was his prey or if it was a look of uncertainty.

"That's a good boy," She slowly stood up, trying to get him to follow her to the cruiser. He was limping with every step and from the way that he was panting she had a feeling that he had a few broken ribs as well. "Let's get you to the shelter," Emma said, patting her leg as she moved around to open the cruiser door. "I don't want to have to pick you up, come here." The dog started to edge away, wary of the vehicle that had hurt him.

"Come here boy." She urged, her brows knitting together as he started to back up. "Come here. I have food." Emma said, shifting the tone of her voice, having seen plenty of people with their dogs in dog parks, using that same engaging tone to get their dog to come to them.

Emma leaned into the cruiser, grabbing the wrapper from her grilled cheese from Granny's, turning back around to offer it to the dog. "Here…" She trailed off, finding the space where the dog had been standing empty. She moved around the car, looking out towards the line of trees. There was nothing. No sign of anything moving through the forest, trying to get away from her. It was absolutely silent.

* * *

"You look like shit." Ruby teased as she sat the bandaging down on the foot of the bed, a wolfish grin plastered to her lips as she met his gaze. "Did you get hit by a car or something?"

"You're _hilarious_." Killian scoffed, reaching out for the bandaging, wincing at the pain that streaked through his chest as he moved. He pressed his hand against his ribs, as if it would ease the ache that had set in there. "Perhaps you should try getting hit by one of those… whatever it was."

"Car," She repeated slower this time, her gaze falling to his trembling hands as he wound the bandaging around his bruise blackened skin. "You really should have let me bring Victor over to take care of those."

A low growl rose up in the back of his throat, "_No_." He ripped the excess bandaging off and threw it across the room, glaring at her. "Fetch."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she got up off the bed, moving over to retrieve the discarded bandages. "Just because you got hit by a _car_ doesn't give you the right to act like an asshole."

"I do believe that you, my _darling_ sister, have been away from my company for far too long. You've forgotten my finest qualities." He smirked, though there was no humor in his gaze as he slowly lowered himself back onto the mattress.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Oh, I haven't forgotten what an ass you are." She tossed the bandages back at him, "Wrap your arm." She nodded towards the gash on his mid-forearm, her brows creasing together. "That car got you good."

Killian's gaze lifted to hers, ignoring the injury that she'd pointed out. "I want to know who it was in the car."

"Well, what did they look like?"

A wistful smile curved his lips, "Straight golden hair… kind green eyes." He looked away so Ruby couldn't see the look on his face. He may have gotten hit by a car, but he wasn't over how the woman had _looked_ at him."

"Sounds like Emma Swan to me. Why do you want to know?" Ruby's hands went to her hips and she stared down at him. "If you're going to do something that's going to ruin this city, I'm going to get Victor bring restraints."

"_Kinky_." Killian retorted. This time it was his turn to roll his eyes. "I've got enough to deal with with my _actual_ revenge. I have no interest in engaging with that woman." Though her name danced around in his thoughts, making him question whatever the hell last night was.

"Are you _serious_?" Ruby narrowed her eyes at him, her shoulders pitching forward. "If you keep this up, I'm going to get him to sedate you."

"You're the one who offered your _charming_ Inn for my use." Killian reminded her, tapping the side of his nose. "I think you've missed your pack Ruby. You wanted my presence around again."

"I _offered_ you the Inn because I know full well what you're in town for, Killian. And you know what? That blond, the one who hit you last night, she'll haul your ass off to jail if you pull some shitty stunt."

Killian gave her a droll look, "I _simply_ desired to know who the woman was. Why do you think I have some nefarious plan up my sleeve?"

"Because I know _you_." She crossed her arms across her chest. "You've been seeking revenge for how long now? I don't put it past you to try to get revenge on Emma for last night."

"You don't really _know_ me then." He said, looking away from her. "I only intend to kill _him_; I have no interest in harming anyone else. That would go against all of my efforts."

"I know the look in your eyes Killian." Ruby said, her voice softening, shaking her head.

He stiffened, his eyes snapping towards the window. "You should go. I need to rest." He could hear _something_. But he didn't know what. A steady beat. Like a heart, echoing in his head.

"Are you sure you don't want Victor to come by and check you out?" Ruby questioned, slowly moving towards the door, "He won't tell anyone that you're here."

"No." He gritted. "I've been through far worse than this, Ruby." Killian said distantly, his eyes still on the window. "I'll survive. I always survive." Even while everyone after everyone else had gone away. He still managed to survive. For the sole purpose of revenge.

Killian waited until he heard that she was further down the hallway, heading for the staircase. He didn't need her worrying about him; he could take care of himself. The only reason he was here in the first place was because she took pity on him when she found him limping down the road. He could take care of himself. He didn't need_ anyone_.

Ignoring the pain in his chest, he pushed himself out of bed, moving towards the window. He pulled the curtain aside, looking down at the street below. Just as he assumed, there _she_ was – the blond from last night. His eyes narrowed, focusing on her. _Emma_. There was something about the way she moved… the way her lips curved as she laughed along with the man in plaid standing in front of her.

_This_ had never happened before.

Killian pulled away from the window, skulking back to the bed with unsteady steps. He couldn't let himself get distracted. He had worked too hard to get to this town, to simple throw it all away because of a woman. _Revenge_. That was what he was focused on.

Not _Emma_.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma could feel the hairs on the back of her neck prickle, standing on end. Her heart gave a strange flutter and she pushed the sudden flush at her cheeks aside. It was the whiskey. _Clearly_. She glanced behind her shoulder as she circled the pool table. The feeling taking over was distinct – she was being watched. She knew the feeling all too well. Back in Boston she spent Friday nights playing pool in the bar down the street from her apartment. Distinctly aware that men had their eyes on her and if they attempted some untoward advance, she knew how to handle it.

"You okay Emma?"

That pulled her back into reality and she whirled around quickly, facing Ruby. "Yeah, I'm fine." She shrugged her shoulders, grabbing her shot of whiskey that was perched on the side of the table, knocking it back with one swift gulp.

Ruby laughed, her brows shooting upwards. "Whatever you say." She gave Emma a once over, her eyes narrowing slightly and Emma picked up on it.

"What was that look for?"

"I don't…" Ruby trailed off, looking over Emma's shoulder. "Killian! What are you doing here?"

Emma turned around, inhaling sharply at just how close the dark haired man was. She had just been looking over her shoulder not ten seconds ago and she hadn't seen _him_. Her senses flared as she looked up at him. Icy blue eyes, set below black eyebrows, met her gaze.

She'd seen eyes like that before. She knew she had.

"I-…" Emma flustered, her heart pounding in her ears as she looked over her shoulder at Ruby.

"This is my brother." Ruby said as side stepped around Emma, coming in between Killian and her. "Killian… meet Emma."

Emma's eyes flickered between the two them. Something was off between the exchange. She had never known Ruby to be so tense. Or maybe it was just the whiskey muting her senses and making everything seem a little _more_.

"Nice to meet you." Emma mustered up, holding her hand out, her eyes still holding his gaze. Transfixed – that was the only word that described this.

Killian's gaze dropped to her hand, as if he wasn't going to take it. "The pleasure is all mine _Emma_." He drawled out, his voice rough. He reached for her hand, his grip strong as his lean fingers curled around her hand, shaking slowly.

What the hell was wrong with her? Her heart was pounding, her pulse thudding in her ears, and her skin was raised with goosebumps. Something about this man sent her senses firing and she wasn't certain if they were telling her to draw closer or get as far away from him as possible.

Ruby's eyes narrowed as she looked between the two of them, fixed in a moment of staring at each other. "Emma it's your shot." She said, stepping into her line of sight. "Don't let my idiot brother ruin our game."

Emma's brows shot upwards, either in surprise at the distinct growl she heard rise up in the back of the man's – _Killian_, that was his name – throat or from the fact that Ruby had broken her out of… whatever that was. "Right. Pool." She said, a little lamely, fumbling for her cue stick that was leaning up against the table.

Her fingers trembled, her skin burning where his skin had pressed against hers. She really needed to either go out and drink _more_ or abstain altogether to get over whatever was wrong with her right now.

She lined up a shot, eyes flickering upwards to the brooding man that still watched her, and slid the cue stick between her fingers as she aimed for the five ball and sank it.

"Good shot." Ruby commented, clapping her hands, as if to keep her focused on the game at hand and not on the man beside her.

"Damn." Emma lamented, her voice coming out breathier than she intended as she missed her next shot. She was distracted, her eyes watching as Killian moved across the room, towards the bar to get a drink. There was something about the way he walked, the way his back was so straight, his muscles so lean, his steps so elegant.

"Quit gawking." Ruby hit Emma in the back of the leg with her cue stick, pulling her back out of her thoughts again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah Killian's nice looking but…"

"But what?" Emma said to quickly, keeping her eyes focused on Ruby and not the blue eyed man. She was certain that even if she wasn't looking at him, he was watching her. Like prey.

"He's bad news." Ruby warned, crossing her arms across her chest. "He won't be here for long."

"I didn't think people could come and go from Storybrooke." Emma arched a brow, resisting the urge to look towards the bar.

"He's different. You should stay away from him." Her brows creased together. "Trust me on this one Emma, he's not the sort of man you want to get mixed up with. Besides, despite his leering he has bigger fish to fry here in Storybrooke."

"Implying that…?"

Ruby wound her fingers through her hair, sighing affectedly. "He's…"

"-right behind you." Killian said gruffly, coming up behind Ruby with a bottle of beer clutched in his hand. "I don't take kindly to people talking ill of me _sister_." And his eyes were back on Emma.

"Have we met before?" Emma questioned, her voice wavering, a lump forming in the back of her throat. She had seen eyes like that before.

"I shouldn't think so," He said dismissively, taking a swig of his beer, licking his lips as he pulled the bottle away from his mouth. He stepped forward, breaking their eye contact, as he took up the cue stick leaning against the table. "Ruby are you stripes?"

"Yes."

"Good." He smirked at Emma, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Shall I finish this game with you, _lass_?"

Emma nodded slowly, "Of course… Yeah." She turned away, trying to gather her wits about her. She didn't know what the hell it was about her that had her senses running fifty different ways, leaving her head reeling. She didn't let guys affect her like this. But under his gaze she felt… like prey.

"I'm gonna grab another shot," Emma said, stepping around the table. "Be right back." She swallowed thickly, thankful for the distance put between them now. She could breathe again. Her skin didn't feel quite so flushed, her chest not so tight, her heart not pounding quite as hard. He came in and the air was sucked right out of her.

Even with her back to him, a good fifteen feet between them, she was _still _hyper aware of his presence in the Rabbit's Hole. It was the feeling that had set in suddenly, the hair standing at attention at the back of her neck, her skin tingling, pulse jumping.

Before she even knew who he was she had felt him there.

Normally that sort of thing should have made all of her warning signs go off. But even despite Ruby's warning she didn't feel like she should stay away. He could have been a creep or a murderer or any number of things, given the intensity of Ruby's stare, but his gaze overwhelmed all of that.

"Right, I'm back." Emma said as she approached the pool table again, a shot glass clutched in her trembling hand. She kicked it back, swallowing back the slight burn that it left as it slid down her throat. It was satisfying, numbing the nerves that gripped her.

"You're quite the drinker aren't you lass?"

"Not typically, but it's been a hell of a week and it was _supposed_ to be a girl's night out with Ruby." Emma said, arching a brow at him, trying to calm herself down. Her heart was still pounding in her chest, but she didn't want to appear to be a babbling nervous moron. She could hold it together better than that, despite the nerves that made her stomach clench.

He chuckled, a low sort of gravely sound in the back of his throat as he circled the table and aimed up his shot. "Sorry to interrupt and all." He winced as he stood back up, making her brows crease together.

"Are you hurt?"

"It's only my ribs," He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. He didn't meet her eyes, "I got in a bit of a fist fight the other night."

"I'm surprised that I didn't hear about that. Sheriff and all." Emma's hands went to her hips, watching him carefully. She knew a lie when she heard it.

"Oh, I know _who_ you are Swan." He clicked his tongue against his teeth, shooting and missing his next shot. Purposely.

Emma grabbed ahold of her cue stick, casting a sideways glance at Ruby, who lingered there, as if to moderate what might happen between them. "You know, you don't have to _let_ me win. I'm pretty good at pool."

He flashed her a toothy grin, "Who said I was letting you win?"

"Trust me. I _know_ when someone lets me win. Or lies." She met his gaze with a challenging glint in her eyes, trying to ignore the ache in her bones as his blue eyes looked right through her. She lined up her shots, making each one, knocking them right into their pockets.

"Look at that, all you have left is that pretty little eight ball." He drawled out each word, passing behind Emma, close enough that he brushed against her. "_Sink_ it right into the pocket, lass."

Emma swallowed thickly, "That's not fair." She said before she could censor herself.

"What's not _fair_?" He questioned, crossing his arms across his chest with an amused expression plastered to his remarkably chiseled features.

"I thought only women are supposed to use their appeal to throw off their opponent's game."

"Glad to know it's working." He chuckled, his laughter going straight through her and making her skin burn hotter. "I thought I might be out of practice."

Emma rolled her eyes, inhaling shakily, before laying up her shot. Despite the way her fingers trembled, the way her skin burned, and her thoughts raced with far too many possibilities for how tonight could end, she pocketed the eight ball exactly as she desired.

He pushed himself back to his full height, clapping his hands slowly, a wolfish sort of grin on his lips. "Wanna go again? I promise we'll take it nice and _slow_." He licked his lips slowly, catching her attention.

"I actually think that Emma needs to go home." Ruby said, stepping between them once again. "She's had a little too much to drink tonight."

"Since when are you my minder?" Emma crossed her arms across her chest, brows creasing together. Something in Ruby's gaze told her not to question this. To _trust_ that her friend only had her best interests at heart "Right." Emma conceded, ducking her head to avoid his gaze as she turned around. "It was nice to meet you Killian."

"It truly was." He stepped around her and she was fairly certain that she heard him inhale, as if he were breathing in the scent that was distinctly her own. Still hyperaware of his every move around her. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around, _Sheriff_."

"Probably." Emma turned around, meeting his gaze, despite herself. "Have a good night." She retreated away from him, going to grab her leather coat off the back of the barstool.

"It could have been better." He commented under his breath and yet she heard it.

She ignored the comment. Knowing full well what he was implying. If Ruby wasn't there, she was certain that it _would_ happen. Then she'd regret it tomorrow. It had been awhile and it wasn't exactly out of character for her to meet a guy in a bar, hook up, and get her fix. But then she'd have to put space between them and you can't exactly put miles between you and someone else in a small town like Storybrooke.

"Come on." Ruby said, nodding for Emma to follow her. Her brows were creased together in concern, making sure Emma got out of the Rabbit's Hole before Killian could try to persuade her to stay. "I'm sorry about him."

"What's there to be sorry about?" Emma said, curling her arms around herself as the cool air wrapped around her. It wasn't actually _that_ could outside, but without his presence curling around her, she felt distinctly colder.

"He's sort of an asshole." Ruby said, giving Emma a look. "Don't fall for his charm Emma. People who get involved with him…" She shook her head. "Just trust me on this one. I don't know what this game is that he's playing, but I know _you_ are not the reason he's come to town."

"Why did he come here?" Emma bit down on her bottom lip, giving Ruby a sideways look. "I mean, people don't exactly come here and… I'm guessing he's like everyone else?"

"He's like me." She sighed heavily, her shoulders sagging forward. "He's a wolf. Like me."

"_Oh_." Emma's eyes widened. That would explain all of it – his predatory looks, stealthy movements, and the animalistic glint in his gaze.

Ruby gave her a look, "Stay away from him."

"Is he the wolf I hit?" She questioned, avoiding Ruby's request. She wasn't certain that she _could_ stay away from him. Something told her he wasn't going to let lying dogs sleep. She couldn't get away from whatever _this_ was.

Ruby opened her mouth to reply, but was promptly silenced by the near-deafening sound of an explosion a few blocks down the street.

"Shit." Emma cursed, her eyes widening as she looked down the street, only two blocks away from where they were. The car that sat in front of Gold's Pawn shop had gone up in flames. Gold and Belle emerged from the shop, his arm protectively curled around her waist as they were met with the blaze, clearly designed to for _them_.

"It's a warning."

"_What_?"

Ruby turned to face Emma, shaking her head desperately. "Stay away from _him_."


	3. Chapter 3

_Nothing about this was romantic, but at the same time nothing about it was casual. It was primal. That was the only way to explain it. One hand pressed against the brick wall for support, the other one curled around the back of his neck, fingers playing through the hair at the nape of his neck. His breath was hot, dancing over the crook of her neck, making her tremble. _

_Killian had one hand on her hip, keeping her steady as his other hand slipped between her thighs, his fingers thrusting into her, curling right against that sweet spot that made her press her lips together to keep from whimpering._

_Emma ground back against him. She could feel him – hard, pressing against her – well aware that he wanted more. And she wanted more. She turned her head, just enough to allow her lips to brush over his, her breath coming out shakily. "Fuck me." _

_He only growled in response, catching her bottom lip between his teeth and biting – marking her. His hand slipped away from her, trailing his slick fingers along her hip. Part of her expected him to pull away, to be all tease and nothing more. But in that breathless pause he shifted her roughly and thrust forward, filling her completely. _

* * *

Emma blamed the whiskey on the dream. There was no other explanation for why she would dream – so explicitly – about fucking someone who was more or less a stranger and… even more so her prime suspect for the explosion. Had Ruby not primed the whole encounter with foreboding warnings and vague explanations for just how bad the guy was – he probably wouldn't have even made the list.

Everyone was talking about it. Someone had attempted to kill Gold. Which, to be honest, everyone in town had a motive to take him out but no one – so they thought – would have ever been brave enough to follow through with an attack like this. But a stranger, with seemingly no real ties to the town – that was the sort of person to be wary of.

And the Sheriff just happened to be having highly erotic dreams about him. Which just complicated everything. If she found him, how the hell was she going to question him when all she could think about was his hips driving into her?

She needed coffee.

Emma sat at one of the booths in the diner, listening to what everyone who passed through had to say about last night, gripping the Storybrooke Mirror in her hands as she read over the speculations that Sydney had posted on the front page of the paper.

Ruby passed for the third time, purposely ignoring her. If she wasn't careful, she was going to be up for accessory to… attempted arson? Murder? Even Emma wasn't certain what this crime should be charged as. Or where to lock him up. She knew it was him. It was just a matter of finding him.

"I'm going to have to question your… whatever he is." Emma said as Ruby passed by the by her again. She pushed her coffee cup to the edge of the table, nodding for more.

"I told you to stay away from him." Ruby said quickly, filling up the coffee cup, avoiding Emma's gaze. "That's all I'm saying."

"Well," Emma took a sip of her coffee before continuing. "I don't know if you noticed but someone tried to _kill_ Gold last night and there happens to be a mysterious stranger in town. There are no coincidences."

Ruby sighed heavily, "I can't just… tell you."

"I'm the Sheriff and I'm investigating an attempted murder. If you _want_ to go to jail as an accessory or… for withholding information, I mean… be my guest." Emma said sternly, crossing her arms atop the table. "Sit down."

"Look, I told you last night. He's bad news."

Emma's brows shot upwards, "You keep saying that and it just makes me more certain that he is guilty."

"You can't pursue this Emma." Ruby said as she sat down across from the blond. "He's dangerous and he's already fixated."

"Fixated on… killing Gold?" Emma's brows creased together, keeping her voice low – just in case anyone was listening.

"No." Ruby winced. "I can't really talk about this." She looked to the counter, catching sight of Granny standing there – watching her intently. "Look, just… drop this. Forget that he's a lead. Forget that you even saw him."

"Did he leave town?"

"No." The brunette stood up quickly, catching the edge of the coffee pot and _almost _spilling it all over Emma. "Sorry. I -.. I need to go and work before Granny's cross with me."

Emma gave her a look, "This isn't over."

"It should be."

"I'm the Sheriff, there was a crime, _he_ is my suspect, and you know where he is." Emma pressed her tongue into the inside of her cheek.

"If you keep this up, you're going to get hurt." Ruby assured her, "He's got his eyes set on you and I can't figure out _why_."

Emma's lashes fluttered. "What?"

"I have to go." Ruby said again, turning on her heels and heading back to the counter.

Emma stared after her, brows creased together in confusion. He was fixated on _her_? But why? If his goal was to do something to Gold ... or something – why be fixated on her? Unless it was because she was the Sheriff? Which was swell really. Just what she needed – a wolf or whatever he was, on her case while he was busying trying to blow up Gold and she was busy having fantasies about him.

* * *

The man of the hour strolled into the station at 8:15 p.m. on the dot. She knew as soon as the door opened to the station that it was him. There was no real way to explain how everything changed when he came into a room. She'd felt it last night in the bar – like the air had just been sucked right out of the space, replaced by his presence. The air, now electrically charged with his energy.

"Well look who it is." Emma said, sitting upright in her seat, her eyes fixing on the dark haired man. Just as devilishly handsome as he had been in her dream – which she needed to _forget _if she was expecting to get anywhere with this case.

"I heard you were looking for me." He drawled out, shrugging his shoulders as if nothing really mattered. "You see," Killian skulked forward, until he was standing directly in front of her desk. "If you _really_ wanted to know where I was at all times, I'd give you my location. But your visits would have to be _strictly_ non-business."

Emma opened her mouth to retort something right back at him, but she closed her mouth on second thought. Engaging in his deflective words would get her nowhere. "Unfortunately, what I'm looking for is business."

"Ah, so last night was business?"

For half a second she swore that he was talking about her dream. Flashes of his lips crashing against hers, fingernails digging into her hip as he thrust into her flooded her mind and she had to fight to push them aside. He meant the bar.

She had to get it together.

Her expression faltered before she composed herself, "Pool? Really? Yeah well you see that was the fun and games _before_ someone tried to blow up Gold."

"It wasn't me." He said, meeting her eyes with a smarmy smirk. "I was still in the bar."

Her eyes narrowed, "It was a _car bomb_. It could have been set at any time throughout the day."

"Why would I want some stranger dead?"

"Ruby makes it sound like you have some vendetta against someone in this town. Everyone hates him."

"Well, Ruby needs to get muzzled and…" He chuckled low in the back of his throat, pressing his palms against the top of her desk. "If _everyone_ hates him then when haven't you asked everyone in town? I'm sure someone else has motive."

"Listen here." Emma said lowly, leaning forward with no hint of understanding or grace in her demeanor. "You showed up out of nowhere, Ruby warned me again and _again_ to stay the fuck away from you, and you chose to cozy up to me. The Sheriff. If that doesn't sound like motive then I don't know what does."

"I was set up." Killian pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek. "Look into my eyes _love_ and tell me if I'm lying to you."

He had a point. He hadn't flinched or faltered or looked away. He stared her dead in the eyes and said his every word. "Who would frame a stranger?"

Killian sighed affectedly, running his fingers through his dark locks. "If I told you that I had a sordid history with _Gold_ would you throw me in a cell? Because I think you'd be quite marvelous, ruffling my fur and getting rough with me."

Emma swallowed thickly. He was a son of a bastard and all too aware of the effect that his little looks and his words had on her. "How about you stop with the flirting and actually plead your case if you think you're innocent."

He snorted, very ungentlemanly, but somehow perfectly matched to his wolfish posture. "I don't think you're as disinterested as you say you are."

He had a point. One that. She wasn't going to let him know he was right on. "You're itching to get punched aren't you?"

Killian chuckled, rubbing at his side. "You did a bang up job on my ribs already."

Her eyes widened, "I thought you said it was a bar fight."

"Did I?" He looked away with a coy smirk. "Did you really believe me?"

"No."

"If you didn't believe me when I was clearly lying to you, can't you give me the benefit of the doubt in regards to this little incident? I swear _Sheriff_, I was a good boy. I even know how to heel."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Dog jokes. _Cute_."

"I got a smile out of you. That's enough to satisfy my entire evening. Well, _mostly_."

"Why did you come to this town?" She rose to her feet, crossing her arms across her chest. "If you want me to believe that you're innocent, why the hell did you come here?"

"I came here for revenge." Killian explained after a long – challenging – silence between them. "Against Gold-"

Emma set her jaw hard, "Are you serious?"

"I wasn't done, _love_. As I was saying-" He pulled away from the desk, slowly walking around it, as if he was a wolf stalking his prey. Like the night before at the bar. "I came for revenge and then… something or rather someone-"

He was a breath away from her and she was well aware of the game he was playing with her. Charming, handsome, smooth talker – he was no different than she used to be when she got dressed up and flirted with the assholes she tracked down.

"I don't want to hear it." Emma pulled away from him, tensing up. His nearness affected her. In more ways than one. She didn't understand why, but his very nearness made her heart pound, skin burn, and well, let's just say, the lust flared up quite significantly.

And something about that smug ass little grin of his told her that he _knew_.

"I wasn't done talking."

"Well, I'm done listening."

"Oh, you think you're quite frightening with those narrowed eyes and crossed arms." He winked, licking his lips in an utterly suggestive way. "Doesn't faze me, love. In fact, well, it's quite alluring."

"Is getting punched in the face alluring?"

"Oh, love. I know you're all bark and no bite." His cocky grin faded away and his gaze flickered to the door of the station. "Is there a back exit?"

"What?" Emma followed his gaze, brows shooting upwards. "What do you hear?"

"Is there a back exit?" He asked again, this time a growl rising up the back of his throat.

There wasn't. One way in and one way out. "No." Emma turned to look at him, realizing how close he was to her side now. "What is it?"

"_Gold_." He snapped, though the hostility wasn't aimed towards her. "Where can I hide?"

There really wasn't much time to think. She could hear the voices outside the door – Gold _and_ Belle. No doubt coming in to discuss the explosion and whether or not she found any leads.

"Under the desk." Emma glanced towards him again, her heart pounding in her ears as she was met with the sight of him… well, transforming. She hadn't been aware that it could be _that_ easy. That you could chose to change on a whim. It wasn't like that for Ruby, that much she did know. "What the fuck."

Even as a wolf the look he gave her with those impossible eyes was nothing but sass.

She made herself look busy, trying to shake the fact that there was a _wolf_ currently hiding beneath her desk. A wolf who happened to also be a human. Her life – it never got dull.

"Good evening Miss Swan." Gold said as he walked into the station, Belle on his arm.

"It's a bit late isn't it?" Emma retorted as she turned around, arms crossed across her chest. "I was actually just about to lock up."

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from your _busy_ life, but as my own is at risk – I was rather hoping you'd be able to offer Belle some comfort in knowing that you've found _him_."

"Found who?" Emma swallowed thickly.

Gold narrowed his eyes. "He was seen with you _last night_."

There was no way that she could go around this. "I'm currently investigating all leads."

"It was that man, Miss Swan. It wouldn't be the first nor the last time that he has attempted my death." Gold tightened his hand on Belle's hand. "Now, he's putting Belle at risk. All for his own sick delight."

"I think you're going to have to elaborate." Emma said dryly, canting her head to the side as she stared at the pair. "Are you saying that you know for a fact that _he_ did this or do you have some underlying reason to blame him?"

"You're the Sheriff, Miss Swan. You tell me." He said snidely. "I expect this case to be solved and I do plan to press charges or I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

Emma's eyes widened, "Is that a threat Gold?"

"Now, now." Belle smoothed her hand over Gold's back. "We're just concerned." She said softly, turning back to look at Emma. "All that _we_ ask is that you find who it was."

"I'll see what I can do." Emma said, her hands going to her hips. "If you think it's _him_," Her voice wavered and she could almost imagine his expression. He had been honest about it not being him. But she couldn't let it show. "I'll investigate. But right now, it's late."

"Thank you." Belle said quickly, ushering Rumple towards the door. It was clear, Emma noted, that she was attempting to keep Gold in check.

"Have a good evening." Emma offered, following after them to the door, locking it once they were gone. She exhaled heavily, starting to turn back around. "You can co-.." Her eyes widened when she came face to face with him. "You… change fast."

Killian chuckled, his breath dancing over her lips. "It's a practiced skill."

Emma's lashes fluttered and she tried _not_ to look at his lips. But her gaze kept dropping to them, feeling that pull that she didn't understand. She'd felt it since he walked into the bar last night. "You going to tell me what the hell happened between you and Gold?"

"Another day." He brushed a lock of her hair behind her shoulders, moving away from her then. Putting space between them. "Thank you for not giving me away."

"You're lucky I believe you."

"I owe you one." Killian clicked his tongue against his teeth. "If you want to find me… for business or _pleasure_." He smirked, giving her a knowing look. "You can find me at the Inn. Only you and Ruby are aware of this, I'll know if my location is given up."

"That's not exactly hiding from Gold." Emma arched a brow, though nothing in her expression said that she was going to give him away. "I'll drop by tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting." Killian gave her a once over, his look heated and taunting. "Many thanks, love." He drawled out lowly, stepping around her for the door. He unlocked it, shifting back into a wolf before darting into the darkness beyond the door.

She was fucked.


End file.
